(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the flat panel displays which have been most popular and is configured to include two sheets of display panels on which electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display (LCD) is a display device which applies a voltage to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, to thereby control the transmitted amount of light.
The currently most-used liquid crystal displays have a structure in which an electric field generating electrode is provided in two display panels, respectively. Among those, the mainstream of the liquid crystal display has a structure in which one display panel (hereinafter, referred to as ‘thin film transistor array panel’) is formed with a plurality of thin film transistors and pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix form and the other display panel (hereinafter, referred to as ‘common electrode array panel’) is formed with red, green, and blue color filters, and the whole surface of the display panel is covered with a common electrode.
However, the liquid crystal display has a problem of misalignment since it is difficult to accurately align between the pixel electrode and the color filters which are formed in different display panels.
To solve the above problem, a color filter on array (COA) structure in which a color filter and a pixel electrode are formed on the same display panel has been suggested. In the COA structure, a light blocking member called a black matrix and a color filter are formed on the same display panel as a pixel electrode.
Exposure and developing processes are carried out during manufacturing of the liquid crystal display to form a structure. However, a dummy area may be used during the formation of the structure at the time of carrying out the exposure and developing processes. For example, to form the color filter within the liquid crystal display, the dummy area formed of dummy pixels occurs at the left and right of the liquid crystal display at the time of performing a partition exposure process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.